


КРОВЬКИШКИ, КРОВЬКИШКИ ВЕЗДЕ

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Пародия намемиз «Истории игрушек».
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904281
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	КРОВЬКИШКИ, КРОВЬКИШКИ ВЕЗДЕ

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия на [мем](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/x-x-everywhere) из «Истории игрушек».

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/jyqyYLr/33mb.jpg)


End file.
